Kirito & Asuna's Life After SAO Lockout, First Meet After Lockout
by ShadowWolf1792
Summary: Chapter 1 of Kirito and Asuna's like after the whole SAO lockout. They start fresh after ending the world.
After the beta and the opening stages of the Sword Art Online server had closed the Server had launched to the real world for everyone to play and be on. Kirito logs into the server and starts in the first town called Starting City. The party starts going on as Kirito had logged in and he just sits off to the side watching everyone while relaxing.

Kirito: At least we don't have to worry about the server being locked and no one can log out anymore. That was interesting but not fun at all.

Kirito talks to himself while watching then he goes off to the first dungeon to fight the boss. While he goes to the fields to start training he gets some simple supplies to be able to help him. Kirito starts to go to the fields and then sees a level 3 monster and goes over to fight and practice killing the monsters that are there. Kirito keeps fighting and making fighting noises while raising his level up to level 8.

Kirito continues on fighting then hears a sound in the distance from someone else while Klein comes down and joins Kirito. They fight together against other monsters doing some combo moves.

Klein: Kirito do you wanna join me on fighting the first level boss?

Kirito: Sure that be fun. Why not?

Klein: Awesome. Lets get warmed up and also leveled up.

Klein looks over Kirito's head and sees he's already at level 8 and then laughs. They both start to fight again, but Klein takes most of the kills so he can level up. Once Klein has reached level 7 he looks at Kirito and smiles as they head to the dungeon's doors. They are talking to each other about relationships and then Kirito starts to wonder were is Asuna.

Asuna had already logged on when the party was going on and she's already practicing and getting herself to the level she needs to be to be able to fight the first floor boss. She starts to head towards the dungeon and sees two guys already there and heads to them. She gets closer and sees Kirito over with Klein and smiles as she yells to them.

Asuna: Hey you guys. What are you guys doing over here?

Klein: We are going to get ready to take care of the first boss. Want to join us Asuna?

Kirito: Come on Asuna join us and lets fight all together

Asuna: Sure it be great and we all get to work together.

All of them start talking about some moves and such on how they want to fight and do combo moves. They start to go inside the dungeon and looks around fighting monsters thats get in there way and then Kirito and Asuna finds a hidden secret room so they go in. After they had gone in the door closes tightly before Klein could catch up and then Klein yells to them.

Klein: ARE YOU GUYS OK? BOTH SAFE?

Asuna: Yes we are fine Klein. Just keep going we will catch up. Trust us.

Kirito: Yes Klein. Just go ahead.

They look around as Klein nods and said okay and just walks off continuing on the dungeon. After they heard Klein leave they look around the room and Kirito found a chest and they open it together and got some new stuff in the inventory. They open up there inventory and see what they got.

Kirito: I got a new cloak. Nice that will be helpful since i see the state being pretty good for this low level that we are.

Asuna: I got a new dagger to help with quick attacks so thats awesome.

Kirito: Did you get anything else? I did also get some health potions to help us in our travels and battling so thats really good to have.

Asuna: I got some potions also and uhm...i did get this too...

She activates it and it pops up in her hand as the shape of a dildo. He laughs while looking at it and taking it.

Kirito: Do you know what this is Asuna?

Asuna: I do somewhat. But why would they have something like this in the game?

Kirito: The creator did say that there will be some adult things added once the launch had happened for the players who are 16 and older.

Asuna: Ohh. Well that makes sense then and also since people do stay on the server for days at times or at least spend a good amount of there time on the server. Who knows they might also find someone they will fall in love with one day.

Kirito: That is true yes. Also you never know what people will do with that kinda stuff.

They keep talking for a little longer to each other about things when Asuna decides to throw out a very shocking question to Kirito.

Asuna: Hey? Uhm Kirito? Do you think...uhm...could we maybe try and have a little fun since we are alone here?

Kirito looks at her while he says: Are you sure? I am okay with it if that's what you want to do.

Asuna nods while looking at him: Yes I am sure. Besides we are dating anyways so why not just show the fact that we are together in more of the romantic aspect?

Kirito: True. That is something I didn't think about but you are right.

Asuna smiles while they talk a little more then she goes to him and they start kissing holding hands. They then look at each other and Kirito starts taking Asuna's cloths and she takes his pants. He looks at her more while the pants slides down a little leaving his boxers up while she's in her bra. She blushes while she goes down and rubs down his stomach as he's relaxing. He smiles while she pulls his boxers down while she is still red as his cock starts to come out of his boxers. He watches her while his 14 inch dick comes completely out and smacks her face a little and she giggles having it in her hand.

He looks at her and smiles while she starts to stroke slowly while he relaxes. She strokes more while he's starting to groan and looks at her.

Kirito: mmm...fuck the first time i have ever felt this.

Asuna: Really? Same for me, but I am honored to be doing it with you Kirito. I do love you so much.

He smiles while moving her hair out of her face as she starts to suck on his dick. While she is sucking slowly she is also stroking his cock and having it get a little thicker in her hands. He relaxes while she's starting to go faster with sucking and stroking as he's groaning. He puts his hand on her head and making her suck harder and taking his dick deeper in her mouth while she's gurgling and making slurping noises. He keeps fucking her mouth while holding her hair up as she's still sucking and making slurping noises.

Kirito: Fuck Asuna...Yes that mouth is amazing.

She keeps sucking while he lets her head go and she has drool dripping down her lips and chin. Kirito decides to have her stop sucking and he picks her up laying her on the chest as it turns into a bed. She giggles while she relaxes as he takes her pants off slowly. He watches her face while he takes her pants off completely and smiles as she is blushing bright red.

Asuna: mmm. I hope you really enjoy and like my body Kirito.

Kirito: I love you for you Asuna. So yes I love your body.

He smiles while he moves up to her and kisses her while taking her bra and panties off. She continues to relax kissing him back while he's rubbing her body and she starts to moan softly feeling the pleasure. Kirito moves down her body licking her neck to her boobs and licks her nipples softly as she's moaning. He continues to lick her boobs while rubbing her legs up to her pussy. He starts to nibble her nipples while she's moaning louder and arching her back a little while he's also rubbing her pussy. He looks at her as she's arching and moaning louder while he's fingering her as she's blushing hard.

They continue to do that so they both got comfortable and ready for the real pleasure and fun. Kirito goes over her as he smiles looking at her while having his dick pressuring on her pussy. Her eyes go big and she moans while squeezing a little tight on his arms. He looks at her and smiles kissing her as he sticks his cock inside her pussy. He starts to slowly fuck her while blood is around his dick as she's moaning and holding his arms. After he continues to slowly fuck her and she gets comfortable with the pleasure. She nods as he starts to fuck her a little faster while she's bouncing on his cock.

He keeps going faster and harder inside her pussy while he's sucking and licking her boobs. She's moaning while feeling the pleasure and holding his head to her chest while she's relaxing as he's fucking her hard and deep inside her. He looks up at her while he goes extremely faster inside her while starting to nibble on her nipples a little as she starts scream moaning a little holding him tightly. He grins while he pulls her up and lays down with her sitting on his cock bouncing with her boobs bouncing while his hands are on her waist.

She continues to bounce on his dick while his dick gets thicker inside her and she's moaning louder.

Asuna: Fuck...Fuck...Fuck Kirito...I am going to cum. I feel it

He keeps fucking her while rubbing her sides as she's screaming in pleasure and then cum's. He smiles while he slows down the fucking looking at her.

Kirito: Can you do more Asuna or no?

She nods saying yes as she continues bouncing on his cock moving his hands to her boobs holding them there. He squeezes her boobs while rubbing her nipples more as he thrusts his dick deeper and harder inside her womb rubbing her walls. She smiles while bouncing harder on his dick and she's moaning louder.

Asuna: Fuck yes...Kirito keep going...Yes...I love it.

He smiles while getting her up and she lays down on her stomach as he smacks her ass and she moans. He sticks his cock back into her pussy and goes back to pounding her. She's moaning while holding onto the pillow relaxing feeling his dick deep inside her getting thicker and pulsing while he's groaning. She watches behind him while squeezing the pillow harder as his dick keeps getting thicker and harder while pulsing faster. He takes his cock out and has her roll over while he's stroking his dick over her boobs. She's smiling while squeezing her boobs together for him as he cum's and has some hit her lips. She giggles while licking the cum off from her face and smiles.

Asuna: mmmm Delicious.

Kirito: Really? Awesome. That was amazing btw.

She smiles and then kisses him as they get up and get there cloths back on. As the room changes back into a secret room and they get out looking around and goes down the hallway. They walk down the hallway and gets into a fight against some monsters and kills them doing combo moves.

They catch up to Klein and talk while continuing on in the dungeon and fights the monsters getting to the door to the boss.

Klein: So are we ready? We should be able to kills this guy easily.

Kirito: Yes. We can do this. We just need to work together and do the teamwork plan correctly

Asuna nods as they all open the door and goes in and the boss is there at level 15 getting ready to fight. They get ready and then the fight goes on. The boss takes a big amount of damage not able to keep track of who to attack at and then the boss falls down and disappears as Kirito gets the final kill bonus. They all smile while walking out as Kirito and Asuna are holding hands and they head towards the town.

All of them go back to town and Klein splits off and goes to log off for the night as Kirito and Asuna go to a restaurant and talk. They got food and eats while talking more and then after they had finishes Asuna had decided to log off for the day.

Kirito goes around town talking to others while Asuna in the human world is fingering herself while relaxing. Kirito talks to people and gets a few items for there next progress later one while Asuna continues to finger herself pleasuring her body while rubbing her own boobs. Kirito logs off for the rest of the day and he gets onto his bike riding off to Asuna's house.

He gets to her house and knocks on the door as her father opens in and lets him in. Kirito goes to her room and knocks as she covers herself letting him come in and they sit on her bed talking while planning things. They talk more and then all of a sudden he kisses her and she turns bright red relaxing kissing him back.

After he kisses her she lays back down while he starts to kisses her neck while taking her shirt and bra off rubbing her legs removing the blanket covering her. He smiles while licking down her body and rubbing her boobs licking them while having his knee against her pussy putting pressure pleasure on her body. She moans while relaxing and feeling the pleasure holding his head to her boobs rubbing his hair. He smiles while he goes down her body and to her pussy then starts licking her pussy while she's arching and moaning rubbing her boobs together.

Continues to suck and lick her pussy while he starts to finger her pussy as she's moaning louder and holding his head in place while relaxing. He keeps fingering harder and deeper while licking up her body and sucking her boobs nibbling on her nipples while she arches more in pleasure almost screaming moaning loudly having her dad hearing her. He keeps pleasuring her body by fingering her like crazy and sucking her boobs then she cum's and he smiles looking at her.

Kirito: Beautiful Asuna. You always seem to enjoy the best of fun when we are together.

Asuna: Yes I do because its a blast. There's never a dull moment with you Kirito. I also love you so much.

He smiles while she takes his cloths off and gets him to lay down on her bed stroking his dick. She smiles while still stroking his dick then sticks his dick into her mouth and sucks making sucking noises while he's groaning. He holds her head to his cock having her suck faster and deeper while relaxing and groaning as she's making slurping noises and having drool going down her lips. He starts to fuck her mouth harder and faster while holding her head down his cock as she's relaxing and making noises in pleasure.

After she does that for a little longer she decides to get up and goes on top of him kissing his lips while slowly sticking his dick into her real pussy feeling the pain. She starts to scream as she goes down his cock while blood is already starting to come down while he's groaning from the tightness. She takes his whole cock inside her and starts breathing heavy while looking at him and he smiles holding her hands. She smiles and nods while she's slowly having herself bounce on his dick feeling the pain but also feeling the pleasure. Her dad can hear her but doesn't do anything letting them have fun.

She starts to ride his dick a bit while relaxing and her sound goes from being in pain to pleasure moaning as she's holding his hands. She's moaning while he's groaning feeling her pussy rubbing her body with her own hands. They smile at each other while she leans over and kisses him riding his cock faster and deeper feeling his cock pressuring her womb. She's moaning while kissing him more as he holds her waist and starts pounding and thrusting inside her harder and deeper while going faster as she's relaxing and arching a little.

He keeps fucking her while she's moaning louder and holding onto his legs while she's arching a lot. After she is done riding his cock she holds his hand getting up as he gets up following her as she goes to one of her walls and leans on the wall facing away from him. He sticks his dick back inside her pussy rubbing her back and sides pounding her again. She moans while holding the wall as she's bouncing from the force that he's putting behind her while he's groaning and holding her sides with his balls smacking her clit. She's screaming in pleasure while he's groaning louder and pounding her wildly holding her boobs in his hands.

He keeps pounding her pussy while rubbing and squeezing her boobs as she's scream moaning loudly while he's groaning. He continues trying to ignore the fact that he's about to cum but she notices as his cock is pulsing fast and hard with his dick. He lets her go as she gets on her knees and strokes his cock while he's groaning then he lets a big amount of cum hitting her face and mouth having a lot going to her boobs and stomach. She breaths heavy while smiling and drinking his cum as he goes back to her bed and lays back.

She goes to him and grins a little kneeling and starts sucking his cock again cleaning the cum off. He groans while she's still sucking and strokes his dick while watching him. After a little time of her sucking and stroking he groans louder and cum's in her mouth. She drinks it while smiling and getting up sitting on the bed relaxing.

Asuna: Ahh well that was wondering Kirito. Thanks for the pleasure and coming over to hang.

Kirito: Not a problem Asuna. Anything for you.

He smiles while she lays back and yawns getting sleepy since it is 2am the next day. He lays back with her as they hold hands and starts to fall asleep and both dozes off. They fall asleep for the night relaxing and holding onto each other as time goes by.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
